


Dziewczyna

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [70]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im-not-a-morning-person: Proszę Larry, to najlepiej mi się czyta, Harry i Lou są małżeństwem i mają dziecko, dokładniej syna. Louis myślał, że skoro on go urodził to młody też będzie gejem jak on, ale chłopak wydaje się 100% hetero i gdy przyprowadza swoją dziewczynę to od razu po jej wyjściu Louis robi awanturę że jego syn ma być gejem. Potem rozmowa Louisa i Harry’ego, który tłumaczy mu wszystko i słodko go uspokaja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziewczyna

Biegał po całym domu, chcą się upewnić, że wszystko jest gotowe. Czuła jak z każdą kolejną chwilą rośnie w nim podekscytowanie. To dzisiaj ich jedyny syn, Willam, ma przyprowadzić do domu swojego chłopaka i oficjalnie przedstawić rodzicom. Właśnie dlatego Louis uważał, że wszystko powinno być idealne. Chciał zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na wybranku Willa i nie narobić wstydu synowi.  
Wszedł do kuchni od razu podchodząc do piekarnika, sprawdzając co z zapiekanką. Potrzebowała jeszcze kilku minut, więc zamkną go z powrotem. Jego mąż siedział na kanapie w salonie uważnie przyglądając się poczynaniom szatyna. Na jego twarzy gościł drobny uśmieszek.   
\- Louis -zaśmiał się loczek, kiedy szatyn po raz kolejny poprawiał zastawiony stół - Daj już spokój, przecież wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko jest idealnie. Nie chcę, aby Will musiał się za nas wstydzić przed swoim chłopakiem.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi na słowa swojego męża i już miał spytać dlaczego uważa, że ich syn ma chłopaka, ale przerwał im głos ich pociechy.  
\- Jesteśmy  
Na twarzy szatyna wstąpił szeroki uśmiech i razem z Harrym, który objął go w pasie udali się przywitać z gościem.  
\- Witamy – Louis powitał ich wesołym głosem, jednak kiedy zobaczył kogo przyprowadził ich syn, uśmiech z twarzy momentalnie mu zniknął.  
Zamiast zobaczyć jakiegoś młodego chłopaka, zauważył drobną dziewczynę, którą ich syn obejmował. Jej rude włosy były splątane w warkocza, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się nieśmiało w dwójkę mężczyzn, a jej usta układały się w lekkim uśmiechu. Na jej policzkach i nosie znajdowały się piegi. Była naprawdę ładna, ale nie tego szatyn oczekiwał. Przecież jego syn powinien być gejem, więc dlaczego przyprowadził do domu dziewczynę? Wbijał swoje intensywne spojrzenie w nieznajomą, która pod jego wpływem się speszyła. Harry widząc to szturchnął swojego męża i podszedł do nastolatków, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.  
\- Tato, tato – Will zwrócił się do rodziców – To jest Rose, moja dziewczyna.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się grzecznie.  
\- Miło nam cię poznać – Harry postanowił zabrać głos widząc, że jego mąż nie ma tego w planach – Will zabierz Rose do stołu. Zaraz przyjdziemy – zwrócił się do syna. Chłopak skinął głową, niepewnie spoglądając na swojego drugiego ojca. Również zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy tylko para zniknęła loczek pociągnął swojego męża do kuchni, aby pomóc mu z obiadem.  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? – spytał uważnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie.  
\- To jest dziewczyna – syknął.  
\- Oczywiście, że dziewczyna. Widziałem, ale nie rozumiem czemu to dla ciebie taki problem?  
\- Ponieważ Will powinien być gejem. Tak jak my – odpowiedział.  
Stylesa na moment zatkało. Stał naprzeciwko szatyna z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Zastanawiał się czy z jego mężem na pewno wszystko jest okej.  
\- Lou – udało mu się w końcu wykrztusić – Dlaczego tak uważasz? Niby czemu nasz syn ma być gejem?  
\- To chyba oczywiste. My go stworzyliśmy! Urodziłem go!  
Zdecydowanie Louis miał coś z głową.  
\- Dobra, to nie jest rozmowa na teraz – loczek przymknął oczy i ścisnął nasadę nosa – Zjemy teraz wspólnie obiad i później porozmawiamy.  
Odwrócił się i podszedł do piekarnika wyciągając zapiekankę. Wziął ją w dłonie, podczas gdy Louis chwycił miskę z sałatą i dzbanek z sokiem.  
\- Lou – zwrócił się do męża nim wyszli z kuchni – Masz być miły – upomniał szatyna i dołączyli do nastolatków.  
*****  
Obiad minął w dość dobrej atmosferze, chociaż odrobinę niezręcznej. Harry co chwilę spoglądał na swojego męża i mocno ściskał jego udo pod stołem, tym samym dając mu znać, że zaczyna przeginać. Louis naprawdę starał się być miły i miał nadzieję, że jego wymuszony uśmiech wygląda naturalnie, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że czasami już nie wytrzymywał. I może faktycznie czasami rzucił jakimś zgryźliwym komentarzem, albo zaczął zadawać zbyt wiele pytań, co mogło odrobinę wyglądać jak atak. Jednak w pobliżu zawsze był Harry, próbujący uratować sytuacje.  
*****  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tylko usłyszał jak drzwi za ich gościem zostają zamknięta. Razem z Harrym zaczęli zbierać brudne naczynia i zanieśli je do kuchni.  
\- Tato, co to miało być? – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Will. Założył ręce na klatce piersiowej, a zielone oczy z wyrzutem wpatrywały się w ojca.  
\- To ja się powinienem o to spytać – podał mężowi talerz, który loczek schował do zmywarki i podszedł do swojego dziecka.  
\- C-co? – nastolatek kompletnie nie rozumiał o czym mówi Louis.  
\- Powinieneś być gejem, a nie hetero – odpowiedział.  
W kuchni rozniósł się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, kiedy Harry przypadkiem upuścił talerz. Nie wierzył, że jego mąż powiedział coś tak głupiego. Naprawdę dzisiaj Louis z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej go zaskakiwał, w ten negatywny sposób.  
William z kolei wpatrywał się zszokowany w swojego ojca i nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować na to co szatyn powiedział. Śmiać się czy płakać?  
\- S-słucham? Czy ty właśnie robisz mi awanturę, ponieważ nie jestem gejem? Od kiedy to ma dla ciebie takie znaczenie?  
\- Nie podoba mi się to – odparł – Zawsze chciałem, abyś miał chłopaka, a nie dziewczynę.  
\- Tata zwariował prawda? – Will przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego, który stał za swoim mężem.  
\- William, chcę abyś z nią zerwał!  
\- Louis co ty mówisz? – oburzył się loczek.  
\- Co? Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić – nastolatek był coraz bardziej wściekły – Kocham Rose i nie mam zamiaru z nią zrywać. W ogóle cię nie rozumiem, jak możesz mi to robić, zwłaszcza, że też byłeś w takiej sytuacji – wykrzyknął i wyszedł z kuchni. Ruszył po schodach na piętro.  
\- William Harry Styles, nie skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać! Wracaj tu! – krzyczał szatyn idąc za synem, ale odpowiedział mu jedynie trzask drzwi.  
\- Louis, musimy porozmawiać – obok niego pojawił się loczek.  
\- Nie teraz Harry – odpowiedział, chcąc również wejść na schody, ale powstrzymał go mąż, który chwycił jego nadgarstek.  
\- Teraz! – pociągnął szatyna i udali się do salonu, gdzie usiedli na kanapie – Teraz Louis, zanim bardziej namieszasz – powiedział stanowczo.  
\- O co chodzi Hazz? – spojrzał na niego ponaglająco.  
\- Louis, co ty wyrabiasz? Czy ty słyszysz co mówisz?  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, że myślałeś, że nasz syn będzie gejem, ale twoje zachowanie to przesada. Jak mogłeś mu tak powiedzieć? Ty, który również z powodu swojej orientacji miałeś piekło w domu.  
\- J-ja – Louis wpatrywał się lekko zszokowany w męża i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby właśnie zaczynał rozumieć co zrobił.  
\- Louis na pewno pamiętasz jak twoim rodzicom również nie podobało się, że masz inną orientacją. Pamiętasz jak chcieli, abyś się ze mną rozstał, a kiedy się nie zgodziłeś zerwali z tobą kontakt. Do dziś pamiętam jak bardzo byłeś rozbity i ile nocy przepłakałeś. Tak wiedziałem o tym – dodał widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy niebieskookiego - Chcesz, aby to samo się teraz wydarzyło z Willem. Chcesz stracić kontakt z własnym synem?  
\- Nie – wychrypiał. Jego oczy były zaszklone, a w gardle pojawiła się gula. Co on narobił? Dlaczego tak się zachował? Przecież to nie ważne czy jego syn jest gejem, czy nie. On i tak go kocha i chce jego szczęścia. Nie ważne czy z dziewczyną czy z chłopakiem – Kocham go i chcę, aby był szczęśliwy.  
\- I jest. Rose sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy, to jest najważniejsze, prawda? – szatyn pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja nie wiem co mi odbiło. Po prostu odkąd go urodziłem, odkąd dali mi go na ręce, byłem pewny, że tak jak my będzie gejem. Przez te wszystkie lata żyłem z tym przekonaniem. Po prostu, kiedy przyprowadził dziewczynę poczułem się zdezorientowany.  
\- W porządku skarbie – pocałował męża w skroń – Najważniejsze, że w końcu zrozumiałeś. Teraz chyba powinieneś porozmawiać z Willem.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową i wstał, odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia z salonu, gdzie stał jego syn.  
\- Will – powiedział zaskoczony i ruszył w kierunku chłopaka – Synku, przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Chyba naprawdę coś mi odbiło. Kocham cię, nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś heteroseksualny i masz dziewczynę. Akceptuję to i cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy.  
\- W porządku tato – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – Też cię kocham – pozwolił, aby ciepłe ramiona ojca owinęły się dookoła niego i przyciągnęły do mocnego uścisku.  
\- Jeszcze ja – Harry podszedł do nich, przyciągając męża i syna do siebie, a następnie złożył pocałunki na ich policzkach.


End file.
